Electronic devices can include touch screen displays that provide an immersive multimedia user experience. However, despite advancements made in display technology that renders graphical images generated by such touch screen displays more accurate and more responsive to user input, an element of interaction with the user remains missing. Accordingly, there is a need to enhance the user's experience by generating a haptic feedback response during the user's interaction with such touch screen displays.